1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are widely used in flat panel display devices, and include two substrates having field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates.
The liquid crystal display device applies a voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, determines the alignment direction of the liquid crystals within the liquid crystal layer through the electric field, and displays an image by controlling the polarization of incident light.
When the liquid crystal display device is used as a display device for a television receiver, the size of the screen is increased. In this way, as the size of the liquid crystal display device increases, visual differences may also be increased depending on whether a viewer sees a central portion of the screen or whether a viewer sees both left and right ends of the screen.
To compensate for these visual differences, the liquid crystal display device may be formed into a curved shape by bending into a concave or convex shape. The curved liquid crystal display device may be a portrait type which has a vertical length longer than a horizontal as observed from the perspective of a viewer, and is bent in a vertical direction. The curved liquid crystal display may also be a landscape type which has a vertical length shorter than a horizontal length and is bent in a horizontal direction.